


Release Me

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe catches Aubrey "going solo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

Aubrey didn’t get much alone time when she was at university. Sharing a dorm with someone did that to you. So whenever she did get time alone, she had to maximize the opportunity and make certain she was able to do all the things she needed complete isolation for. Surprisingly there were many things she preferred to do alone, despite enjoying the company of her best friend and roommate, Chloe.

By far the biggest action that Aubrey needed to complete was letting go. Most everyone masturbates—it’s perfectly normal, and for Aubrey, outside of drinking, it’s the only time she could ever really relax. It wasn’t as if she had someone to hook up with on the side, so every time Chloe would disappear for an hour at class, she’d spend the entire time holed up in bed, her hands exploring her body beneath the sheets. She used different media as her guide, whether it was a video she’d found online or an erotic story, sometimes she even used her own imagination, but she always got the job done. She even had a toy or two hidden in the depths of her dresser, never to be found by her redhead roommate.

On Friday afternoons, Chloe had a chemistry lab. That meant even more alone time than a regular class, and Aubrey was meaning to take advantage of it. She’d peeled off all her clothes and leaned back onto her bed, beginning to use her imagination to get herself riled up.

She hadn’t planned on it, but the first thing that popped into her head was Chloe, and how Aubrey could sometimes hear her late at night making sounds much akin to masturbation sounds, her blanket moving slightly as her breath became quicker. Chloe was a lot less discreet, she didn’t care if Aubrey was in the room—maybe that turned her on more, knowing she could get caught.

Aubrey began to wonder what it would be like if she got up one of those nights and slid into Chloe’s bed. She wondered how it would feel to let her hands drift down Chloe’s body and find her center. She wondered what kinds of noises her friend would make upon the contact, whether she’d hold back, or whether she’d be loud.

The blonde bit her lip, her eyes fluttering open to push her out of her fantasy. She glanced over at the bed on the other side of the room—Chloe’s bed, the one in which the luscious senior pleasured herself some nights.

Telling herself this was insane and bordering on creepy, Aubrey couldn’t help but follow her urge. Her legs carried her over to her friend’s bed and she climbed beneath the covers, feeling the blanket that had touched Chloe’s skin against her own. She snapped her eyes shut again, bringing her hand down her torso and resting on her entrance.

Imagining Chloe doing the same, her breasts heaving as her breaths left her open mouth, Aubrey started rubbing circles along her own slick folds, warmth and moisture emanating from between her legs. She sighed loudly, spreading her legs all the more, rubbing on her clit and full out moaning as she thrust a finger inside of herself. With her free hand she fondled one of her own breasts, imagining that it was Chloe’s instead. Her fingers continued rubbing and thrusting and sliding and she moaned Chloe’s name desperately.

It was then that the door opened and the redhead appeared. Aubrey was moaning so loud she didn’t even hear her, and she didn’t notice her presence until she heard the door slam loudly. She jumped up, her fingers still inside of herself as she realized Chloe was standing there, frozen.

Chloe didn’t say a word, she just observed Aubrey with curious eyes, taking in her naked form and the location of her fingers. She thought she’d heard her own name come from the blonde’s lips, and her friend was masturbating in  _her_ bed. Knowing what this indicated she couldn’t help but be a little excited, and she smiled, raising her eyebrows at the shocked girl on the bed before her.

“Chloe, I…” Aubrey slid her fingers out of herself and awkwardly shuffled out of the bed, her face burning bright crimson, “what are you doing here?”

“Finished my lab early, is this what you do when I’m gone? Get down and dirty in my bed? Because if I’d known, Aubrey, I would’ve skipped lab altogether,” Chloe grinned, stepping forward, making no effort to stop her eyes lingering over her friend’s nude body, “you were thinking about me, weren’t you? That’s why you were in my bed moaning my name?”

“I was,” Aubrey said carefully, squeezing her legs tight together, the throbbing between them still pervading, even more now that Chloe was getting an eyeful of her.

“You want me?”

“Yes.”

Chloe dropped her backpack and leaned against the door, a smirk coming over her face. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing surprisingly beautiful lingerie, a black and purple bra that made her breasts look perfect. Aubrey gasped as Chloe slid out of her jeans, her hand moving between her legs as she rubbed herself, her eyes not leaving Aubrey.

“Touch yourself for me,” she demanded, her fingers working over top of her panties.

Aubrey complied, dropping back down onto Chloe’s bed, her back against the wall as her fingers pushed against her clit. She breathed loudly, still watching Chloe do the same from a few feet away.

“Chloe,” she begged, knowing the redhead was teasing her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and unhooked the bra, stepping closer so that Aubrey could admire her breasts. She walked to the edge of the bed and leaned down, her now bare breasts in the blonde’s face. Aubrey’s hands launched forward and squeezed them, her thumbs sliding across her nipples.

“How wet are you?” Chloe asked her as she felt her nipples being rolled in Aubrey’s dexterous fingers, a shiver coming over her body. She hooked her fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down, Aubrey’s eyes going straight to her most sensitive area.

“So wet,” Aubrey murmured, grabbing Chloe’s hand and placing it between her legs for evidence.

“All because of me,” the redhead drawled, her small but nimble fingers slowly slipping inside of her.

Aubrey gasped, almost hitting her head on the wall at the sudden contact. She hissed a curse word under her breath and Chloe grinned all the while. Pushing the other girl down on the bed, Chloe parted her legs, bringing her head between them.

“You’ve been at this for a while, right? You deserve some release…” she teased, her tongue licking along her entrance.

The blonde seized up, her hips bucking at the feeling of Chloe’s tongue against her. Chloe sucked on Aubrey’s clit, slowly at first but then with more pressure, her fingers plunging into her with urgency. She fucked her fast and hard, and it wasn’t long before the Bellas leader was panting, sweat shining on her forehead post-orgasm.

Despite the blissful sensation that had taken her over, Aubrey found enough energy to return the favor, wildly working her long fingers inside of Chloe. Hearing the sounds that escaped her lips and knowing they were because of her was so rewarding, she thought, and Chloe commended her on the skillful use of both her tongue and fingers.

“They’re so long,” Chloe murmured after she, too, had reached her breaking point. She had Aubrey’s hand in hers, inspecting her long fingers interestedly, “I never realized how long they were…”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re  _very_  good with your mouth,” Aubrey smirked.


End file.
